


An important letter

by thebattlingbard



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebattlingbard/pseuds/thebattlingbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie decides to write a letter to Patsy explaining that she knows about Delia</p>
            </blockquote>





	An important letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my CtM début hehe! Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, it means a lot.   
> *Babycham and Campari all round*

**An important letter**

Trixie wasn't totally sure but she was almost certain that there might be more than friendship between Patsy and Delia, she had been aware for the last few nights of Patsy creeping back into their room in the wee hours of the morning and if there was something, would that bother her? Of course not, she had decided, but what is bothering her is the fact that she's not confiding in her after all they were best friends and Patsy and Delia have been so supportive about her AA meetings they were even the first to know, after sister Julienne, of the fact that she was attending them. They had even talked about homosexuals when Tony Amos was charged with Gross indecency. she even mentioned having no issues with homosexuals and that she had one as a friend. Standing here in the kitchen and watching the two of them sharing a joke and looking so happy how could she not want that for them, everyone has the right to be happy don't they? After all it was something that Trixie so badly wanted for herself she couldn't very well deny it to others especially her best friend. She also understood how fun it was talking about her boyfriends and telling people about the romantic and nice things they did together Patsy probably doesn't have anyone to talk to about that so Trixie decide to change that and she decided to do that with a letter. She excused herself and said she had some correspondence to take care of, she took herself upstairs to the room she shared with her best friend, got out some writing paper and sat down to write an important letter.

***

_Dear Pats,_

_  
I have this friend whom I love dearly in fact she is my best friend and we have shared many a night together reminiscing about the old days, work and she's been there for me when I've had my heart broken and she's been there for me when I wanted to talk about boys but she's never truly opened up to me when it comes to matters of the heart. She never judged me when I told her about my alcoholism and she's always been so supportive and, like I've previously mentioned, I love her dearly._

_I believe that my friend is in love with someone and I believe that that someone is another woman and I want her to know that this does not make a jot of difference to me. I have been noticing things for a while now, they way she smiles when the woman enters the room, the easy relationship they have, the change of topic when being asked about her relationship status and I have definitely noticed the sneaking back into the room in the early hours of the morning, she’s not a quiet as she thinks she is._

_I want this friend to know that she can be open and honest about who she in and whom she loves when in the company of me. Discretion will be assured as I known how difficult it must be to hide who you are for fear of judgement. I will not judge her I will only love her the same as I have done previously, in fact, I may love her more because I will have the gift of knowing all of her._

Trixie signed it, placed the letter in an envelope, wrote Patsy’s name on the front and left it sitting on the Redhead's pillow. She went to the mirror put on some lipstick, fixed her hair and then left to go to her Tuesday meeting.

**The end**


End file.
